My Precious
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Aku sangat bersyukur mereka ada di dunia ini, meskipun mereka bukan orang tuaku, tapi apa yang mereka berikan untukku jauh melebihi dari orang tua manapun. Neji dan Sasuke, Mereka adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagiku. Kalau mereka tidak ada, mungkin aku juga tidak ada.


[Oneshot]  
Title : My Precious  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Atsushi - You're My Hero

* * *

Sekilas chara :  
* Naruto (16 thn)  
* Neji & Sasuke (18 thn)  
Meskipun umur mereka berbeda 2 tahun dengan Naruto, mereka sama-sama kelas XI di SMU Konoha, tapi beda kelas dengan Naruto. Bukankah belajar itu tidak mengenal batas usia?

* * *

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku siswa kelas XI-A di SMU Konoha. Aku smart tapi sayang aku malas. Aku cute, apa lagi ketika aku tersemyum. Seluruh penghuni sekolah mengenalku, aku siswa yang paling disegani. Sorry ya, bukan bermaksud sombong, aku cuma memamerkan sosok aku apa adanya.

_Tiiiing Toooong..._  
Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi, menandakan waktunya pulang.  
"OK, agar kalian tidak menganggur di rumah, Bapak dengan baik akan memberi kalian PR. PR kalian adalah membuat karangan tentang orang tua kalian. Cukup mudah, bukan?", jelas Kakashi-sensei, guru Bahasa yang terkenal dengan bibir sekusi yang ditutupi cadar hitam di wajahnya.  
"Yaaaah~", keluh murid-murid dengan lemas.

Setelah itu Kakashi-sensei segera meninggalkan ruangan, disusul dengan murid-murid yang lain.  
Aku menarik tasku dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan lemas.

Huf~ Mengapa harus tentang orang tua? Jelas-jelas aku tidak punya orang tua. Kedua orang tuaku telah lama meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika aku berusia 8 tahun. Kalau seperti ini, apa yang harus aku karang, ya?  
"Boss, kok lemas?", tanya Neji sambil merangkul pundakku.  
"Boss sakit, ya?", tanya Sasuke cemas sambil memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Boss tidak sakit, Boss hanya lemas!", bantah Neji sambil menepis tangan Sasuke menjauh dari baby faceku.  
"Diam kau!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Aku punya mulut! Mengapa aku harus diam!", ketus balik Neji.  
"Kau mau aku cipok, biar kau bisa diam!", ancam Sasuke.  
"Cipok saja, kalau kau berani!", tantang Neji.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran mereka. Setiap kali bertemu, pasti bertengkar. Mereka adalah Neji da Sasuke. Mereka adalah teman sepermainanku. Tapi sayangnya, mereka selalu menganggapku sebagai Boss mereka. Tidak apa-apa, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Aku berjalan lemas meninggalkan mereka yang tengah adu bacot.  
"Boss mau kemana?", tanya Sasuke mengikutiku dan berjalan di sebelah kananku.  
"Tentu saja mau pulang, bodoh!", jawab Neji dari sebelah kiriku.  
"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, dungu!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Dungu? Cih! Mau berantem rupanya", seringai Neji.  
"Ow, kau menantangku rupanya", kata Sasuke mulai mengambil kuda-kuda.  
"Baiklah! Terima tantanganku ini!", kata Neji ikut mengambil kuda-kuda.  
"Ehem!", dehemku.

". . ."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Aku berbalik dan menoleh ke arah mereka.  
"Sudah selesai?", tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada.  
"Su, sudah", jawab mereka sedikit gemetar.  
"Ayo, kita pulang!", kataku sambil melontarkan senyum pada mereka.

Mereka membalas senyum cuteku dengan senyuman horror. Bener-benar balasan yang tidak sebanding.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, kami disambut oleh para pengawal yang berpakaian serba hitam. Tolong tanya mengapa? Karena aku adalah cucu dari Klan Namikaze, klan yakuza yang paling disegani.  
"Selamat datang, Boss!", sapa mereka dengan lantang sambil membungkuk.  
"Aku pulang~", balasku lemas.

Aku memasuki rumah dengan lemas. Di ruang tengah, ada Kakek yang tengah menonton dorama.  
Aku menjatuhkan tasku dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa.  
"Ow, cup cup cup cucuku sudah pulang", kata Kakek sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku layaknya menelonkan bayi.  
". . .", aku memejamkan mataku.  
"Apa kau sudah makan?", tanya Kakek.  
"Sudah", jawabku.  
"Kakek, hari moodku sedang tidak baik", curhatku.  
"Kau dimarahi guru? Atau kau diganggu teman?", tanya Kakek cemas.  
"Tidak keduanya", jawabku.  
"Lalu?",  
"Hari ini ada PR~", jelasku.  
"Segeralah diselesaikan", kata Kakek.  
"Tapi PRnya banyak sekali~", keluhku.  
"Berapa banyak?", tanya Kakek.  
"5", jawabku.  
"Nah, cepat diselesaikan. Jangan menunda-nunda lagi. Kerjakanlah jika itu harus dikerjakan", nasihat Kakek.

Aku hanya mencibir mendengar nasihat Kakek, kupikri dia akan membantuku. Huf~  
Aku meninggalkan Kakek, dan berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai 3.  
"Boss, mau aku gendong?", tawar Neji ketika melihatku menapaki anak tangga dengan lemas.  
"Tidak perlu", tolakku sambil berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Sesampainya aku di kamar. Aku segera merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.  
Capek Gila!

"Ini, Boss! Minum dulu", kata Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku.  
"Thanks!", kataku sambil meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguk habis.  
"Boss, aku pijitkan, ya?", tawar Neji.

Aku memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu kepada Sasuke, lalu aku menelungkupkan diri. Neji mulai memijit kakiku.  
"Bukan di kaki, tapi di sini", kataku sambil menunjuk kepalaku.  
"Ke, kepala?", tanya Neji.  
"Iya", jawabku sambil membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.  
"Sorry, Boss! Aku akan meneyentuh kepalamu", izin Neji sebelum mulai memijit kepalaku.  
"Boss, kira-kira apa yang bisa aku bantu?", tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sebelahku.  
"Tidak ada", jawabku.  
"Bukannya boss banyak PR, setidaknya biar aku membantumu, Boss", bujuk Sasuke.  
"Benar, hari ini PR Boss kan ada 5. Apa Boss sanggup menyelesaikan semuanya?", sambung Neji.  
"PR ku memang ada 5, dan aku bukan tidak sanggup menyelesaikannya, aku hanya malas", jelasku.  
"Nah, kalau begitu, izinkan kami untuk membantumu", tawar Neji dan Sasuke.  
"Tidak perlu", tolakku.  
"Come on, Boss!", bujuk Neji.  
"Kalau Boss lemas seperti ini, kami juga ikut lemas", sambung Sasuke.  
"Kalian tidak tuli, kan?", tanyaku.  
"Ti, tidak", jawab mereka.  
"Lalu?", tanyaku.  
"Baiklah! Aku akan membuat cake kesukaan Boss", kata Sasuke beranjak keluar.  
"Sebaiknya kau juga membantu Sasuke", kataku secara tidak langsung mengusir Neji.  
"OK, Boss!", sahut Neji dan segera menyusul Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku sangat butuh bantuan kalian, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk tidak melibatkan kalian dalam urusan PRku. Aku menyesal telah berjanji seperti itu, sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan PRku sendirian.

Aku bangkit menuju pintu, aku memasang tanda 'Don't Distrub!', pada knop pintu. Itu tandanya aku tidak ingin diganggu.  
Kemudian aku menuju meja belajar. Aku mengeluarkan semua isi dalam tasku.  
"Mulai dari PR yang termudah dulu, ya MTK!", kataku sambil membuka buku cetak MTK, dan akupun mulai mengerjakannya.

Setelah PR MTK selesai, aku melanjutkan mengerjakan PR menterjemahkan cerita ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Setelah itu PR Geografi yaitu menggambar peta benua Eropa. Sebenarnya ini adalah PR minggu lalu, karena aku malas menyelesaikanya, makanya aku tunda sampai sekarang. Kemudian PR ke 4 yaitu menjawab essai Biologi, dan lagi, ini adalah PR kemarin juga.

"Yosh! Selesai!", seruku sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Aku melirik jam dindingku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.13 pm.  
Aku telah menyelesaikan 4 dari 5 PR ku. Masih tersisa 1 PR lagi, yaitu PR mengarang. PR inilah yang paling sulit, besok saja baru kukerjakan!

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, saat membuka pintu aku melihat Neji dan Sasuke tengah terduduk di depan pintu.  
"Boss, sudah selesai?", tanya Neji memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.  
"Belum, masih ada 1 PR lagi. Mungkin aku akan mengerjakannya besok", jawabku.  
"Wah, Boss memang smart, bisa menyelesaikan 4 PR hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 2,5 jam", puji Sasuke.  
"Waoah~ Aku lapar~", kataku sambil menguap pelan.  
"Boss, mau makan cake?", tawar Sasuke.  
"Mau banget!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya.  
Sepulang sekolah.

Seperti biasa, kami mampir dulu di restoran langganan. Untuk apa? Ya, tentu saja untuk makan siang. Di sana kami bertemu dengan Hyde salah satu penyanyi favoriteku. Tanpa malu-malu, aku dan Sasuke mengajaknya berfoto bersama.  
Setelah berfoto bersama Hyde, kami mulai duduk dan memesan menu.  
"Itu Hyde sungguhan kan?", tanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya.  
"Tentu saja!", jawabku sambil melihat hasil jepretan dari ponselku.  
"Wah, beruntung sekali Hyde mau mampir di sini", sambung Neji.  
"Seharusnya tadi aku meminta nomor ponselnya juga", cibir Sasuke.  
"Mengapa tidak kau minta alamatnya juga sekalian", sindir Neji.  
"Mengapa kau tidak ikut berfoto, biasanya kau yang paling narsis", sindir Sasuke.  
"Huh!", Neji hanya mencibir.

Benar juga, tumben sekali Neji menolak untuk berfoto. Biasanya dia selalu menyempil ketika aku dan Sasuke tengah berfoto.  
Aku melihat-lihat album foto dari ponselku sambil menunggu pesanan kami datang. Di ponselku banyak sekali foto-foto aku bersama Neji dan Sasuke. Setiap jepretan foto, tersimpan berbagai kenangan. Kalau dihitung-hitung, hampir 8 tahun kami bersama sejak orang tuaku meninggal.  
Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan PR mengarangku.

* * *

Malam harinya.

Setelah makan malam, aku menyalakan laptop dan mulai mengetik tugas mengarangku.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

Tibalah giliranku untuk membaca karangan buatanku. Aku berdiri di depan kelas, dan mulai membaca karangan yang kupegang.

My Precious.  
Ketika aku demam, mereka panik, mereka sangat cemas. Hingga akhirnya ketika aku sembuh, mereka malah sakit, demamku menulari mereka, karena mereka selalu di sisiku ketika aku sakit.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad tidak akan sakit lagi, dan aku harus sehat!

Ketika aku mulai belajar bersepeda, aku terjatuh, lutut dan sikuku berdarah. Tapi anehnya mereka malah menangis, karena mereka menangis, aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, aku malah tertawa melihat mereka menangis.  
Karena kejadian itu, setiap kali aku terluka, mereka akan menangis, seolah-olah mereka ikut terluka.

Ketika aku menangis, mereka selalu menghiburku dengan cara-cara yang konyol, bahkan mereka rela membuang harga diri mereka hanya untuk membuatku tersenyum.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad tidak akan menangis lagi!

Ketika aku malas mengerjakan PR, merekalah yang membantuku mengerjakan PR ku, hingga akhirnya mereka dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR mereka sendiri.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad akan mengerjakan PR ku sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka, meskipun PR itu sulit bagiku.

Ketika aku tidak bisa tidur, aku membangunkan mereka untuk bermain denganku, hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad tidak akan mengganggu jadwal tidur mereka, karena kutahu mereka benar-benar capek setelah seharian mengurusiku.

Ketika ulang tahunku, aku meminta kado yang aneh-aneh dari mereka. Mereka rela berkerja sekuat tenaga, hingga mereka sakit hanya untuk membelikan kado untukku.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad tidak akan meminta kado yang aneh-aneh dari mereka. Apapun yang mereka berikan untukku, aku akan menerimanya, meskipun tidak sesuai dengan yang kuinginkan.

Katika hari Valentine, aku menyuruh mereka membuatkan coklat untukku. Tapi diluar dugaan, coklat buatan mereka sama sekali tidak menggugah selera saat dilihat, dan juga tidak enak saat dimakan.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah meminta coklat dari mereka.

Ketika mereka bertengkar, aku selalu tersenyum pada mereka, dan seketika itu pula mereka menjadi akur kembali.  
Aku tidak menyangka kalau senyumanku bisa mendinginkan mereka.

Ketika mereka pulang kampung, aku merasa kesepian dengan ketidakhadiran mereka. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk kembali secepatnya, dan hari itu juga mereka pulang menemuiku.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad akan ikut ketika mereka pulang kampung.

Ketika mereka sakit, suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada teriakan ataupun perkelahian, rasanya benar-benar bosan.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku bertekad akan menjaga mereka dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka sakit!

Ketika mereka berulang tahun, mereka tidak minta apa-apa dariku, mereka hanya ingin aku hidup bersama mereka, hingga tua nanti.  
Karena kejadian itu, aku tahu bahwa aku begitu penting bagi mereka.

Aku sangat bersyukur mereka ada di dunia ini, meskipun mereka bukan orang tuaku, tapi apa yang mereka berikan untukku jauh melebihi dari orang tua manapun.  
Neji dan Sasuke, Mereka adalah harta yang sangat berharga bagiku. Kalau mereka tidak ada, mungkin aku juga tidak ada.

Selesai!

_Prooook Prooook_  
Terdengar tepukan tangan dari teman-teman sekelasku

"Nice!", puji Kakashi-sensei terharu.  
"Orang tuamu memang benar-benar hebat!", puji Kiba ikut terharu.

Kulihat teman-temanku hampir mau menangis. Apakah karanganku ini mengharukan?

* * *

My Precious - End

* * *

Ripwiu please XD


End file.
